You're My Only One
by Lindii
Summary: Tsurugi Yuuichi finally gets to do his surgery, but he's worrying about Kyousuke's future. Who would take care of him when he's not there? He tells Kyousuke to get a girlfriend. What happens when Kyousuke finds someone to PRETEND to be his girlfriend instead? Will sparks fly between them or will they just break-up and separate?
1. Introduction

**So, here's my second fanfic of Inazuma Eleven. One of my favourite characters from Inazuma Eleven GO is Tsurugi Kyousuke, so I just have to write about him and who would be the perfect girl for Tsurugi other then Aoi. Anyways, back to the story, this will be a multi-chapter story (hopefully, I won't be lazy and stop) and I've got this idea from watching the Korean drama, "The Prime Minister & I (총리와 나****)." It's a really good drama, so be sure to watch it. Well, that's about it, I hope you will enjoy my story!**

**PS: I know this chapter is short, but it's only an introduction to the story, so please be patient ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters, which you probably already know.**

* * *

**Tsurugi's POV**

At the hospital...

"I've got good news Tsurugi-kun, your nii-san's surgery will be scheduled for next week." said the doctor.

"Really?!" Tsurugi said. He was certainly waiting for this day to come.

"But I do have a bad news for you, the surgery's successful rate will inly be 50- 50."

After hearing what the doctor said, he felt happy and sad at the same time. His brother can walk again, but he might also have a chance of dying. What should he do? With that, he walked into his nii-san, Yuuichi's room.

"Kyousuke, nice to see you." Yuuichi said with a smile.

"Nii-san, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, did the doctor tell you that my surgery will be scheduled next week?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"I know that the succession rate of the surgery will be low, but have some hope Kyousuke."

"I don't want you to leave."

"As much as I don't want to leave, there will be chance of me leaving."

"I know."

"But the thing I am most worried about is you, Kyousuke. I know you have always been independent, but I would feel better if you had a girlfriend that can take care of you while I am not here." Yuuichi said with a worried look.

With that, Tsurugi left the hospital. 'A girlfriend?' he thought.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the story? Good? Bad? Please let me know in the reviews what you think ****and you can also give me some advice on what to write too ;) Oh, and I'm pretty sure you guys all know who this 'girlfriend' will be right? .**

**Follow/Favourite this story, so that you can be notify when the next chapter comes out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first official chapter of "You're My Only One." Hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

The next day at soccer practice, Aoi noticed something was odd with the team when they were playing a practice match. Tenma was doing his best leading the team, as well as Shinsuke, who was doing his best to defend the goal, but what was wrong? The ball got passed to Tsurugi, but he failed to get it again. He was not his usual self, Aoi noticed.

"Mina, let's have a break!" I shouted.

Everyone walked over to the benches to get a drink and a towel. I had a water bottle and a towel in my hand already and my eyes were locked on Tsurugi. I walked over to him and handed the water bottle and towel to him.

"Here you go Tsurugi-kun." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sorano-san." he said.

I didn't know if I should ask, but as a club manager, I was supposed to look after the team.

"Tsurugi-kun, are you alright today?" I asked.

He nodded a bit, but I tried again. I was determined to know what was wrong.

"You don't seem to be in focussed today."

"Can you keep a secret?" Tsurugi suddenly asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well... it's my brother, you know how my brother has been in the hospital for a while now right? Well, the doctor told me that my brother can finally have his surgery, but..." he stopped. "...but the succession rate will be low." Tsurugi said, a little embarrassed.

Aoi noticed a hint of pink on Tsurugi's cheeks, she smiled. "Well, I'm sure he'll be alright." Aoi said.

"And I want to make my brother happy, so there's one thing I want to do before he does his surgery." Tsurugi said, his face becoming pinker.

"Which is?" I waited.

"My brother wants me to get a girlfriend, so I need I find someone that can pretend to be my girlfriend." he said.

There was a long pause.

"Well, I can be your girlfriend." I said.

"Are you sure?" Tsurugi asked. "I mean, I always thought you had a little something for Tenma."

I thought for a while. Tsurugi is not bad, he's the opposite, he has the looks an he's the striker in Raimon Eleven, any girl would want to be his girlfriend and it's not like I like Tenma or anything, Tenma and I are just friends after all.

"Yeah, I'm sure and Tenma and I are just close friends." I said.

"Thank you, Sorano-san, you really saved me. My brother will be glad that I have one." Tsurugi said, being relieved that he can make his brother happy.

"Tsurugi-kun, since I am pretending to be your girlfriend, you should start calling me Aoi and I'll start calling you Kyousuke, alright?" I said.

"Alright, Aoi, thanks again." Tsurugi said.

* * *

**I know, another very short chapter, but I like how it ended here. A few more chapters to come, I already have to ideas written down, just need to write the story. Anyways, please follow and review!**


End file.
